Il était une fois
by Naru12021
Summary: C'est les vacances, les Princesses ont gagné un séjour à la mer...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Il était une fois...

Genre : Humour, romance.

Disclaimer : Le beau Yû et le beau Tôru ne sont pas à moi mais à Mikiyo Tsuda... par contre je garde le petit Shin-chan pour moi, na !

Note de l'auteur : Hello fans de Puri Puri ! Moi c'est Naru12021 ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic Princess Princess alors soyez cléments ^^" . J'avoue ... le titre n'a pas trop à voir avec l'histoire mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à le trouver ... En plus je le trouve cool ! Si vous collez le titre de chapitre avec, ça fait une phrase ! Je suis trop intelligente (mais oui... Naru s'y croit encore... -_-') J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que ça me plaît de la taper ! Envoyez-moi des reviews que j'aie vos commentaires (que vous ayez aimé ou pas !) et merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ....les princesses et le concours.**

C'était une journée ordinaire pour nos Princesses.

Les examens venaient de se terminer et les vacances approchaient.

Tôru et Yûjirô étaient assis dans leur classe et comparaient leurs réponses du dernier test qui venait d'avoir lieu.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme tout à fait quelconque entra dans la classe en gueulant :

- On a gagné ! C'est notre école qui a gagné le grand prix !

- Un prix ? Quel prix ? demanda Tôru Kôno à son collègue de travail aux cheveux blonds.

Yûjirô haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Le garçon qui était entré dans la classe étala une pub sur le bureau de Tôru, tout fier de pouvoir montrer un truc aux Princesses.

- Là ! Regardez Princesses !

Sur la pub on pouvait lire : Concours de la meilleure école du Japon. L'école gagnante pourra partir une semaine en vacances dans un hôtel de luxe, près de la mer !

Après il y avait toute une explication sur le déroulement de l'épreuve et tout en bas en tout petit il était marqué : Seuls les 10 premiers élèves ayant la meilleure moyenne de l'établissement pourront y aller.

Yûjirô qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Tôru poussa un soupir.

- Ca aurait pu être amusant… mais comme on ne fait sans doute pas partie des 10 meilleurs élèves de l'école, on n'ira sans doute jamais se faire griller les miches au soleil…

Tôru hocha la tête puis demanda, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par l'autre élève :

- Et tu as mis quoi à la question 2 de la 3ème page ?

- J'ai coché la 3ème proposition…

- Ah cool ! Moi aussi !

C'est alors que la voix du président Arisada s'éleva des haut-parleurs de l'école.

- Les trois Princesses sont attendues au bureau du conseil des élèves ! Je répète : Les trois Princesses sont attendues au bureau du conseil des élèves !

- Pfff… manquait plus que lui… » souffla Yûjirô entre ses dents.

- Et encore du travail…

Akira Sakamoto, qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début, leva le pouce en l'air et souffla : Ganbatte (1) !

Tôru, pour le remercier, lui fit son sourire habituel de Reine et se retourna pour suivre Yûjirô qui était sorti de la classe.

- Arigatô, Akira !

Celui-ci se mit à rougir et fourra son livre dans son sac pour masquer sa gêne.

- Félicitations ! Vous partez tout les trois, lundi, à la mer !

Arisada venait de dire ça les bras grands ouverts.

- HEINNNNN !

Les trois Princesses se lancèrent des regards étonnés.

Mikoto se leva, tout content, et se mit à tourner autour du bureau.

- Yattaaaaa !

- Mais normalement … C'est aux 10 premiers élèves de l'école d'y aller, non ? demanda Tôru l'air totalement perdu.

Arisada hocha la tête très sérieusement.

- Bien sûr bien sûr … Mais que serait un voyage à la mer sans les Princesses ? Nos gagnants seraient tout perdus sans vous !

- Oui mais … ce serait un peu dégueulasse pour les trois personnes qu'on remplacera… Eux, ils ont vraiment gagné le voyage, pas nous.

Yûjirô hocha la tête montrant qu'il était d'accord avec son ami. Mikoto, lui, s'arrêta dans sa danse de la gloire et se retourna vers les deux autres Princesses.

- Voyons ! Yûjirô ! Tôru ! On a vraiment mérité ce voyage ! Après tous les efforts qu'on fournit, tout les jours, à s'habiller comme des ploucs !

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Les trois personnes dont vous parlez sont d'accord pour donner leurs places !

- Sérieux ! Ben… alors ça change tout ! dit le blond en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

Mikoto continua à tourner autour de la table en gueulant : On va à la mer ! On va dormir dans un hôtel de luxe ! On va manger de la nourriture de luxe ! (et ainsi de suite…)

Tôru, lui, était resté sérieux. Il regarda Arisada dans les yeux… Il y avait sans doute une contrepartie… ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et Arisada confirma ses craintes en rajoutant :

- Et oui ! Vous aurez la belle vie durant 2 semaines mais … (Mikoto arrêta de danser)… à une seule condition !

- Je m'en doutais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! hurla le rouquin en se rasseyant.

- Attend de savoir c'est quoi avant de râler, Miko-chan. » répliqua Yûjirô.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

Yûjirô allait répliquer mais Arisada toussota, histoire de les faire taire, avant de continuer.

- Vous devrez, tout les trois, rester habillés TOUT le séjour en princesses !

- HEIN ! C'est une blague ! hurla le roux. TOUT LE SEJOUR ! Même quand on est sur la plage ?

Les quatre membres du conseil des élèves hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

- C'est pas possible ? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ! Je ne veux…

- En clair, on continue notre boulot de Princesses même durant les vacances. » coupa Tôru.

- Eh oui !

Arisada sourit, d'un de ses sourires à vous faire glacer le sang.

- Alors, je n'y vais pas !

Mikoto croisa les bras, catégorique.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y vas pas … Tu auras du boulot à faire ici à la place » continua le président. « Tout seul » rajouta-t-il, en souriant encore plus.

- Arg ! Non c'est bon ! Je préfère encore partir à la mer…

- Eh ben voilà … le problème est réglé ! Donc vous partirez lundi avec les autres. Vous pouvez prendre une valise avec vos effets personnels, le reste on s'en charge ! Bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant !

Mikoto sortit en premier, râlant, suivit de Yûjirô qui le taquinait. Tôru resta en arrière et demanda :

- Et pour les maillots ? On ne va pas rester en Gothique Lolita sur la plage… on finirait par avoir une insolation…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Natashô a déjà tout prévu pour vos maillots de Princesses…

Tôru sortit de la salle en s'imaginant le pire… heureusement que Mikoto était parti avant d'entendre ça…

- On va à la mer ! Youpie !

Yûjirô se coucha sur son lit après avoir hurlé sa joie.

Tôru qui le suivait demanda :

- Ca ne te dérange pas de jouer les filles toute la semaine ? En dehors de l'école, en plus…

- Bah … Ca change pas de d'habitude… en plus personne ne nous connaîtra là-bas… je vois pas où est le problème…

Tôru réfléchit…

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Je pense que je vais aller téléphoner à mon oncle et à ma tante pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Tu devrais en faire autant…

Yûjirô, toujours étendu sur son lit, regardait le plafond.

- Je suppose que ma mère n'en croira pas ses oreilles…

Tôru sourit. Il était content que son ami se soit réconcilié avec sa famille.

- Tu rapporteras un souvenir à ton petit frère !

Yûjirô sourit. S'il avait osé parler à sa mère, c'était uniquement grâce à Tôru.

- Oui…

Et ce dernier sortit de la chambre sous le regard attendri du blond.

Le matin du départ, Natashô avait insisté, lui qui ne comptait pas dans les 10 meilleurs élèves de l'école, pour que les Princesses soient vêtues du plus bel ensemble qu'il avait préparé pour le voyage, histoire de les voir quand même une fois dedans. C'est-à-dire une magnifique robe noire, qui donnerait plus chaud qu'autre chose. Le jupon descendait jusqu'au dessus du genou mais de longues bottes de la même couleur cachaient le bas des jambes. Les lacets de celles-ci étaient rouge, ce qui donnait bien avec les ficelles du corsage et des magnifiques gants brodés qui montaient jusqu'au dessus du coude et qui étaient de la même couleur.

De jolis rubans couleur rubis nouaient les cheveux (pour Yûjiro) et les perruques (pour les deux autres) en deux petites couettes. Cette fois-ci ils ne portaient ni chapeau, ni serre-tête, ni quoique ce soit d'autre mais Natasho les avaient flanqué d'une ombrelle qui allait plutôt bien avec le costume. (1')

Les autres élèves étaient excités comme des puces. Surtout les gagnants du concours qui avaient la chance de les voir, durant deux semaines, habillées en fille. Certains, dans la foule des autres élèves, pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps.

- Princesseeeess ! Vous allez nous manquer ! OUINNNNNN !

Yûjirô et Tôru souriaient, les yeux fermés, et faisaient de grands signe d'au revoir.

Mikoto, lui, s'éventait avec la main en râlant.

- Il est pas au courant qu'on part pour le sud du pays ! Je meurs de chaud dans ces fringues ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce corset ! Il me serre trop ! J'étouffe encore plus ! Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous affubler d'un parapluie ! Va pas pleuvoir, que je sache !

- Premièrement » corrigea Yûjirô. Ce que tu portes n'est pas un corset mais un corsage.

- J'vois pas la différence…

- Un corset, c'est un sous-vêtement féminin qui sert à maintenir le ventre et les hanches, histoire qu'aucun bourrelet ne dépasse. Un corsage, c'est comme une tunique sauf que ça se ferme avec des ficelles… c'est très différent.

- Pff… l'un ou l'autre, ce sont des instruments de torture alors ça change rien !

Yûjirô ne l'écouta pas et continua :

- Et secondement, ce que tu portes n'est pas un parapluie mais une ombrelle, crétin.

- Aucune différence ! ragea le roux en tapant du pied.

- Mets-toi sous la pluie avec ça et tu verras c'est quoi la différence, patate !

Tôru tenta de calmer le jeu, bien que la bêtise de Mikoto le fasse rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mikoto ! Quand tu seras dans le bus, tu pourras desserrer un peu ton corsage… maintenant fais signe aux autres élèves que tu ne verras plus durant deux longues semaines !

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Mikoto qui fit des signes de mains en sifflant entre ses dents un :

- Oh joie !

C'est alors que le prof accompagnateur mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

- Les Princesses et les élèves gagnants ! Veuillez monter dans le bus, sinon on va arriver en retard à l'aéroport et rater l'avion !

Dans un énorme brouhaha, les élèves montèrent l'un après l'autre dans le bus. Les bagages ayant déjà été envoyés à l'endroit de séjour, ils n'avaient qu'un simple sac, avec collations, livres, gsm, et autres… à prendre avec eux.

Les Princesses s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière du car. Akira, qui était un des gagnants du concours, vint s'asseoir à leur côté.

- Alors ? Contents ?

- Non ! râla Mikoto en tentant de desserrer son corsage.

Akira lui lança un regard étonné.

- Laisse tomber… Mikoto est fâché parce qu'il va devoir rester habillé en fille tout le séjour » expliqua Yûjirô, en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver son rouge à lèvres.

- Ca sera deux semaines de torture !

- Sois content d'y aller ! En plus, tu as pris la place d'un autre ! dit Tôru en glissant des écouteurs dans ses oreilles ! On a pas tous la chance d'être méga intelligents comme Sakamoto-sama, hein Akira ?

Celui-ci rougit des pieds à la tête.

- Je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça… je suis juste cinquième au classement…

- Ouais … 5ème sur les 700 élèves que compte l'établissement…

Yûjirô et Tôru éclatèrent de rire et Akira rougit de nouveau.

Mikoto qui avait cessé de râler, sans doute que son corsage lui faisait moins mal, sortit son gsm et se mit à tapoter sur les touches.

Yûjirô, très curieux, se rapprocha tout doucement et lut par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ss monT ds le car… l'avion Dcol ds – d'1h. Tu me manques… pass de bonne vac'… Kissu … JTM… (langage SMS) Ouhhh… on envoie des sms à sa chérie !

Mikoto hurla et cacha, un peu tard, l'écran de son téléphone.

- Qui t'a permis de lire mon message ! C'est privé, je te signale !

- Rohh… sois pas rabat-joie ! Tu pourrais nous donner des nouvelles de Megumi-chan de temps en temps ! (2)

Mikoto, rouge pivoine – ce qui faisait contraste avec ses cheveux – remit son gsm dans la petite sacoche que Natasho avait fournie avec les vêtements.

- Elle va très bien !

- Ohh ! Tant mieux !

Yûjirô se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers la troisième Princesse.

- Tu écoutes quoi ?

Tôru tendit un écouteur à Yû qui le mit dans son oreille.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, ils embarquèrent de suite et l'avion décolla illico.

Dans l'avion, les élèves étaient assis en 1ère classe. On avait installé les Princesses sur la meilleure banquette.

Mikoto, qui ne voulait plus être assis à côté de Yûjirô, s'installa près d'Akira.

Tôru fonça près du hublot.

- Eh ! Au retour, c'est moi près de la fenêtre. » lança Yûjirô.

- Pas de problème !

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui et s'éventa avec la carte qu'on donnait à chaque passager avec les indications à suivre en cas d'atterrissage forcé.

- J'commence à être d'accord avec Miko-chan… je crève de chaud ! Et je parie que c'est pire là-bas…

Une hôtesse de l'air passa à côté d'eux et leur lança des regards furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous regarder comme ça, celle-là ! pesta Yûjirô.

Tôru éclata de rire.

- Elle est jalouse de notre beauté ! Surtout de toi Yû !

Ce dernier rougit légèrement et tenta de masquer sa gêne en mettant le prospectus devant son visage.

Tôru, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, continua de regarder par le hublot puis il se tourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres et rajouta :

- Imagine sa tête si elle apprend qu'on est des mecs…

Yûjirô ricana :

- Elle tirerait une plus jolie tronche que celle qu'elle vient de faire…

Le temps s'écoula lentement… très lentement …

Un groupe d'élèves s'étaient mis à jouer aux cartes. Mikoto envoyait des messages à sa copine, Akira bouquinait, Tôru écoutait de la musique et le prof dormait.

Yûjirô, lui, s'ennuyait ferme.

Il avait écouté un peu de musique avec son ami, lu le magazine qu'il avait apporté, et maintenant, il fouillait dans son sac en quête de nourriture.

Mais il se trouvait que celui qui avait fait les sacs des « Princesses » était Natashô et qu'à part du maquillage et autres ustensiles de beauté, et les trucs que Yûjirô avait rajoutés en dernière minute, il n'y avait rien de comestible à part des bonbons à la menthe.

Poussant un soupir rageur, le blond s'enfonça au fond de son fauteuil.

Tôru retira ses écouteurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a qu'Arisada et toute sa clique de dégénérés pensent plus à notre apparence qu'à notre bien-être ! J'ai la dalle !

- T'as qu'à demander à l'hôtesse de l'air d'apporter un truc à manger…

- Ah ah … pour qu'elle m'empoisonne par jalousie… tu rêves !

Tôru haussa les épaules et remit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Yûjirô, lui, fit le tour des passagers et constata qu'un des élèves gagnants – dont le nom lui était parfaitement inconnu – avait plusieurs paquets de bonbons, de chips et autres biscuits dans son sac et faisait la distribution auprès de ses amis.

« Voilà quelqu'un d'intelligent… je vais lui en demander… ça m'évitera d'appeler l'autre babouin des airs… »

Sur cette pensée, Yûjirô refit son maquillage, arrangea ses cheveux, prépara le plus beau de ses sourires et se leva sous le regard étonné de son voisin.

Arrivé à la hauteur du garçon grassouillet (avec tout ce qu'il mangeait, c'était pas dur), il se pencha de telle sorte que ses beaux et doux cheveux frôlent son cou et murmura :

- Tu n'aurais pas un truc à grignoter pour moi et la Princesse Tôru… on a rien mangé depuis ce matin et je sens que si je ne n'avale pas un truc… je vais m'évanouir…

Le garçon sursauta et devint rouge pivoine quand il constata qui était en train de lui demander à manger.

D'un geste tremblant d'excitation, il sortit deux paquets de chips et les tendit à Yû qui les lui prit et partit sans un seul commentaire. En se retournant, il fouetta de ses magnifiques cheveux le garçon (style les pubs de shampoing) qui faillit s'évanouir de joie.

Yûjirô se réinstalla à sa place et donna le deuxième paquet à Tôru.

- Généralement, on appelle ça du racket…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Il me les a donnés de lui-même et avec joie !

- Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… tu es au courant que tu émets des auras maléfiques qui obligent les gens à faire tout ce que tu leur demandes… tu aurais pu au moins le remercier.

- Broutille ! Je l'ai remercié ! Le simple fait qu'il ait eu le droit de toucher mes magnifiques cheveux est le plus beau cadeau de remerciement qui existe au monde ! C'est la première personne à avoir eu cette chance ! La preuve… regarde il est content !

Et effectivement, le garçon et ses amis avaient l'air de penser la même chose. On pouvait les entendre crier :

- J'ai touché ses cheveux ! J'ai touché les cheveux de la Princesse Yû !

- Quelle chance !

- Tu vois… conclut notre petit blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Des fois je me dis que tu aurais dû naître fille, Yûjirô… dit Tôru en ouvrant son paquet.

Yûjirô fit mine de se vexer mais au fond il pensait pareil…

Il trouvait que sa vie aurait été plus simple s'il avait été du sexe féminin… Il aurait eu plein d'amies avec qui parler frou-frou il rendrait toutes ses ennemies jalouses de sa beauté (même si c'était déjà le cas maintenant), il parlerait plus facilement de ses problèmes avec sa mère, il rendrait fous des milliers d'hommes sans qu'on le regarde de travers et surtout… surtout… Tôru le regarderait autrement que comme son meilleur ami… de la même façon que lui le regardait…

Mais bon… que pouvait-il faire à part rester son meilleur ami ? Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer ses sentiments… surtout que Tôru était à 100% hétéro ! Il avait même déjà eu une copine – qui avait fini tête la première en bas d'un escalier à cause de Sayaka, sa cousine, qui était jalouse.

Et Yûjirô se rappelait très bien de la tête de son ami quand il l'avait embrassé pour faire croire à cette dernière qu'il était gay et en couple avec lui… il n'avait pas du tout apprécié !

En résumé, c'était un amour à sens unique et il maudissait le jour où il était tombé amoureux de lui…

« Arg ! Pourquoi Dieu s'acharne-t-il contre moi ! Il aurait dû me faire fille jusqu'au bout au lieu de s'arrêter à la moitié ! » pensa-t-il en se grattant le dessus du crâne.

- Tu es bien calme Yûjirô…

Il sursauta. Akira venait de passer sa tête par-dessus son siège pour regarder son ami.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi silencieux… et Tôru aussi… ah tiens ? Il dort !

- S'il te plaît, Sakamoto ! Ne lui donne pas des idées !

Mikoto tirait sur le t-shirt de son voisin pour le faire se rasseoir.

Yûjirô se retourna et constata que, en effet, Tôru s'était endormi en écoutant sa musique.

- Ah oui… c'est vrai… je ne l'avais même pas remarqué…

Il sortit un crayon pour les yeux et son rouge à lèvres…

- Et si je lui refaisais son maquillage ! Nyark nyark !

Akira sourit mais préféra éviter le massacre :

- Ce n'est pas très gentil … il risque de t'en vouloir…

Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur fit un raté dans sa poitrine. Alors il remit ses instruments de torture dans son sac et se renfonça au fond de son siège en grignotant une chips…

- Rahhh ! Je m'ennuie !

- Tiens… je l'ai terminé… dit Akira en lui tendant un livre.

- Arigatô Akira !

Ce dernier se rassit et prit un autre bouquin dans son sac.

Yûjiro tourna les pages sans vraiment lire… histoire de s'occuper un peu…

C'est alors qu'il sentit un truc peser sur son épaule… se retournant, il constata que c'était Tôru.

Dans son sommeil, sa tête avait basculé sur le côté…

Yû sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite… il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? D'être aussi beau, aussi craquant, aussi mignon quand il dormait !

La respiration du jeune homme était régulière… dès qu'il expirait, Yûjiro sentait un petit souffle d'air chaud contre sa nuque.

- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas du tout, toi… murmura-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Tôru émit un faible ronflement… Yû posa sa tête contre la sienne… quitte à ce qu'il dorme sur lui, autant en profiter…

Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration du garçon qu'il aimait, et finit, lui aussi, par s'endormir…

* * *

1 : Courage en japonais.

1' : Chibi (mouchoir sur le nez) : ils ont de la chance, les gagnants... tu parles d'une belle vue...

2 : Chibi : pub gratuite, lisez Day of Revolution si ce n'est pas encore fait ! Megumi est trop drôle. (Et Family Complex, tant que vous y êtes. (Z'aime la soeur d'Akira. ^w^))


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Naru12021

Titre : Il était une fois…

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie bien fort mes 9 reviewers ! En écrivant cette fic je pensais que je n'aurais qu'au total, pour le premier chapitre, à peine trois reviews mais non… j'en ai eu 9 ! Je suis vraiment contente ! Merci Merci !

J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à écrire mes chapitres ! J'espère que vous n'arrêterez pas de me lire à cause de ça …

Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que l'autre… Même si je ne le trouve pas spécialement bien… Enfin… je vais arrêter d'être négative sinon je vais encore me faire disputer par Yosshi ^^'

Je n'ai donc plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : … des princesses et les vêtements disparus. **

- … ro… Yûjirô… ouhouh… réveille-toi !

Yûjirô ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tôru.

- L'avion va bientôt atterrir… il faut que tu mettes ta ceinture…

- Mmmh…

Le blond se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Il lui fallu un peu de temps avant de comprendre où il était…

- Tu sais que tu es difficile à réveiller ? J'ai dû te secouer trois fois ! En plus ta tête pesait lourd contre mon épaule.

Tôru rigola et la pièce tomba.

Yûjirô rougit violement, il s'était endormi la tête posée sur celle de Tôru !

- Mais… mais … tu dormais…

- Ca fait un quart d'heure que je suis réveillé !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?

Yûjirô était dans tout ses états, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'endormirait … et encore moins sur son ami.

- Ben… tu dormais si bien … et puis Mikoto m'a supplié de te laisser dormir… ça rendait le trajet plus calme…

Yûjirô lança un regard meurtrier au rouquin qui déglutit difficilement et fit semblant de ne remarquer…

- Mesdames et Messieurs. Veuillez éteindre tout objet électronique et boucler votre ceinture de sécurité. L'avion va commencer l'atterrissage.

- En tout cas… tu es mignon quand tu dors ! En plus tu parles en dormant ! continua Tôru en respectant les consignes que l'hôtesse de l'air venait de donner.

Yûjirô était encore plus confus.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si ! Et ce que tu as dit était… comment dire… (fait mine de réfléchir) … très enrichissant !

- Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Tôru souriait d'un air mystérieux.

- Ah ah ! Je ne te le dirai pas !

Et l'avion commença sa descente.

Pendant tout le trajet qui menait à l'hôtel, Yûjiro tenta de savoir ce que Tôru avait entendu mais celui-ci se taisait avec des airs plein de sous-entendus.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau, il se tourna vers Mikoto.

- Et toi, tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ? demanda ce dernier, complètement à l'ouest.

- Rahh… oublie… !

Il finit par laisser tomber l'affaire essayant, à la place, de se souvenir de son rêve. Sans succès.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel Kaeru (1) et un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge les conduisit jusqu'à leurs chambres. Sûrement un job étudiant…

Yûjirô remarqua que ledit garçon n'avait pas arrêté de lorgner Tôru d'un peu trop près, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Voici votre chambre, mesdemoiselles. Votre professeur a tenu à ce que vous dormiez toutes les trois dans la même chambre. Vos affaires ont déjà été transportées et mises dans votre armoire…

- Merci mon cher, répondit Yûjirô en faisant signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant.

Tôru éclata de rire et Mikoto entra dans la chambre.

Le garçon, lui, jeta un regard outré vers la Princesse de l'Est et s'en alla.

Yûjirô murmura entre ses dents :

- Vas-y… dégage maintenant, sale pervers…

- Dites-moi que je rêve !

Mikoto regardait la chambre, la bouche entrouverte, complètement ébahi.

Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse. Une grande porte vitrée donnait sur un balcon, qui, lui, donnait sur la mer. Les couleurs utilisées pour les murs étaient dans les tons bleu pastel et du parquet recouvrait le sol.

Au lieu de mettre des rideaux ou des stores à la porte, on avait installé deux lits en baldaquin (comme dans les vieilles maisons occidentales), un simple et un double, comme ça on pouvait se protéger du soleil en fermant les rideaux autour du lit.

Une magnifique salle de bain de carrelage blanc, douche et baignoire comprises, brillait tellement elle était étincelante de propreté.

Tout le reste de la déco était de style occidental.

- Wahhh ! On se croirait à St Tropez !

Mikoto courut jusqu'au lit simple et sauta dessus.

- C'est mon lit !

Tôru s'assit sur le 2ème en disant :

- On va devoir dormir à deux, Yûjirô, puisque Mikoto veut prendre le lit à une personne…

- J'ai juste pensé que comme vous étiez meilleurs potes, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de dormir ensemble…

Yûjirô fit semblant de se vexer et dit :

- Quel dommage ! J'avais teeeelllement envie de dormir avec Miko-chan ! Pour lui faire plein de petits câlins sous les draps !

- Non mais t'es malade ! cria le concerné. Aucune envie qu'on me tripote pendant la nuit ! Préfère encore dormir avec Tôru ! Et arrête de m'appeler Miko-chan !

- Tu me vexes Miko-chan… !

Le blond fit mine de bouder et s'assis de l'autre côté du lit double.

Tôru se prêta au jeu et attrapa les épaules de Yûjirô pour l'obliger à se coucher sur le lit et murmura, assez fort pour que Mikoto entende.

- Ne soit pas triste, ma Yûko-chan… tu m'auras rien que pour toi durant deux longues et magnifiques semaines…

- J'ai hâte d'être en pleine nuit alors… dit-il en entourant le cou du brun pour l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Rien que nous deux… dans un grand lit… derrière de magnifiques rideaux…

- Non mais vous avez fini tous les deux ! Ca devient obscène !

Tôru releva la tête, redevenant sérieux, et dit :

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne prends pas toute la place ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en bas du lit !

Yûjirô revint brusquement à la réalité et regarda Tôru retirer ses bottes.

- Bon… moi je crève de chaud dans cette tenue, je vais mettre quelque chose d'autre.

Le brun se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle leurs vêtements étaient censés être. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

- Oh oh …

Mikoto, qui était couché sur son lit à écrire un SMS enflammé à sa chérie, releva la tête.

- Quoi « oh oh » ?

Tôru fixait l'armoire sans sourciller.

- Ils ont oublié nos effets personnels.

- HEIN ! » crièrent en cœur les deux autres Princesses.

- Ben oui… il n'y a que des vêtements de filles là-dedans…

- Ca ! C'est un coup d'Arisada ! décréta Mikoto.

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond et regarda, à son tour, dans l'armoire.

Yûjirô, lui, se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun tout en regardant Mikoto vider l'armoire.

- Ben… j'avais mis dans ma valise tout les produits de soin pour ma peau et mes cheveux … Je n'ai aucune envie d'utiliser le shampoing de l'hôtel !

- Moi, je m'inquiéterais plus pour nos brosses à dents… bougonna Tôru.

- Les cheveux c'est sacré ! cria le blond de la salle de bain. Oufff ! Nos trousses de toilettes sont là !

Il revint dans la chambre brandissant sa brosse à dent et une bouteille de shampoing en signe de victoire, en disant :

- On est sauvés !

- Sauvés ! Non mais … TU RIGOLES ! hurla Mikoto la tête toujours dans l'armoire. Il n'y a rien ! Rien ! RIEN ! Aucun vêtement de garçons !

Il accentuait chacun de ses mots en balançant un vêtement hors de l'armoire.

Yûjirô suivit du regard la petite culotte que le roux venait de faire valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Hé ! T'as intérêt à tout ranger après !

La Princesse de l'Ouest sortit enfin sa tête de l'armoire.

- Non mais tu comprends rien ! Il n'y a rien de masculin dans cette pièce ! Même pas une chaussette !

Yûjirô haussa les épaules.

- On n'a pas besoin de chaussettes en été… rit-il.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! On n'a même pas de pyjama ! Ni même de sous-vêtements ! A la place on a **ça** !

Mikoto brandit d'une main une nuisette super sexy et de l'autre un string en dentelle.

Le blond le lui prit des mains et le regarda.

- C'est sûr que ça va pas être très confortable pour dormir…

Tôru éclata de rire.

Mikoto, lui, bouillonnait de rage. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'il avait prit la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Vous pouvez pas être sérieux deux petites secondes !

- C'est juste pour te taquiner un peu, Miko-chan, dit Yûjirô en lui mettant le string sur la tête. En plus je suis sûr que ça te va très bien.

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! hurla ce dernier en jetant le sous-vêtement par terre.

- Ne t'en fait pas Mikoto, dit Tôru plus sérieusement pour calmer un peu le jeu. Demain, on ira s'acheter des vêtements pendant notre temps libre et ce soir on téléphonera à Arisada pour lui demander quelques explications.

Le rouquin se calma et rangea les vêtements qu'il venait de jeter par terre.

oOoOo

Le groupe gagnant était composé du professeur principal, Nakahara sensei, un élève de troisième année, Harue du conseil des élèves, trois élèves de deuxième, Michihiko Suwa (le petit gros à qui Yûjirô avait piqué des chips), Ikuo Kawatsu et Yuichi Sumeragi, et six élèves de première, Akira Sakamoto, Hideaki Nakajima et Kento Togano ainsi que les trois Princesses. (2)

Akira était assis entre les deux élèves de première (Nakajima et Togano), Harue et Suwa en face et jouait aux cartes pendant que Sumeragi et Kawatsu étaient en pleine discussion avec leur professeur.

Si on pouvait appeler ça « jouer ».

Harue faisait en sorte qu'Akira gagne à chaque fois, que ce soit au Poker, à la Belotte, au Président ou à la Bataille. Il accentuait chaque victoire par un « Bravo Sakamoto-sama ! » ou un « Ca, c'est du Sakamoto-sama ! »

Suwa avait les yeux brillants tellement il était excité.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance ! J'ai pu rencontrer l'année dernière Sakamoto-sama Ier et maintenant je suis en vacances avec Sakamoto-sama II. En plus, j'ai pu toucher aux cheveux de Shihôdani !

Akira ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. On le numérotait maintenant…. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un Roi (genre la lignée des Louis en France).

Togano répliqua :

- Je pense que j'ai plus de chance que vous tous parce que moi je suis dans la même classe que Sakamoto-sama et les Princesses Kôno et Shihôdani.

- Ridicule ! Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de toucher ses cheveux !

C'était au tour de Nakajima de parler :

- De toute manière vous n'avez pas la chance, comme moi, de toucher aux vêtements des Princesses ! (il faisait partie de la section des arts ménagers)

Harue souriait. Le comptable du conseil des élèves avait pour mission de surveiller les Princesses pour voir si elles faisaient bien leur boulot.

- Foutaises ! C'est moi le plus chanceux ! J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Sakamoto-sama original !

- Non moi ! Je suis dans leur classe !

- Euh… vous savez… c'est pas un concours… murmura Akira, timidement.

Les trois élèves se turent, honteux. Nakajima leva la tête et regarda vers la porte.

Ils étaient dans une salle dans laquelle, généralement, on organisait des fêtes. Pour l'occasion, on l'avait arrangée pour accueillir les gagnants du concours et leur professeur.

- Je me demande où sont les Princesses, demanda-t-il rêveur.

- Sans doute en train de se changer, répondit Akira.

Il espérait que Yûjirô et Tôru arriveraient vite parce que là, il se sentait un peu mal, tout seul.

Et comme dit le dicton « Quand on parle du loup… », les Princesses firent leur entrée dans la salle.

Elles avaient, effectivement, changé de vêtements et portaient cette fois une minijupe plissée bleu foncée accompagnée d'un-t-shirt blanc à col marin. Celui-ci était bleu clair. Un joli ruban de la même couleur faisait office de serre-tête. Et elles étaient chaussées d'une paire de ballerines blanches.

Heureusement pour eux que Natashô avait laissé tomber la mode Gothic Lolita pour les vacances parce qu'ils n'auraient pas survécu en noir par une telle chaleur.

- Tôru ! Yûjirô ! Par ici !

Akira leur faisait signe de la main.

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les deux amis le rejoignirent, suivis de Mikoto.

Yûjirô, qui avait trouvé son bouc émissaire pour les vacances, pinça le pauvre Suwa pour qu'il lui donne sa place. Ce dernier se leva et, après avoir frotté sa chaise, la tendit au blond.

- Merci ! dit-il avec un magnifique sourire digne d'une pub colgate et en s'asseyant. Je t'aime bien, toi. Tu pourrais trouver une chaise pour elles ? rajouta-t-il en désignant Tôru et Mikoto.

Suwa, qui n'avait entendu que le « je t'aime bien, toi », se mit bêtement au garde-à-vous et dit :

- Tout de suite, Princesse Yû !

Et il partit à la recherche de deux chaises. Après avoir chassé les deux élèves de première, il les tendit à Tôru et Mikoto.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise et le brun dévisagea Yûjirô d'un air sévère.

- Quoi ? tiqua celui-ci.

- Je croyais que l'esclavage était aboli depuis des années. Tu pourrais être plus poli.

- J'ai dit « merci ».

Tôru leva les yeux au ciel mais fini quand même par s'asseoir.

- Comment trouvez-vous votre chambre ? demanda Akira. Moi je dors avec Harue.

Les Princesses dévisagèrent le pauvre Sakamoto d'un air outré.

- Ben quoi…

- T'as même pas pu choisir ta chambre ! cria Mikoto.

- Je suis sûr que c'est Arisada qui a tout manigancé, affirma Yûjirô.

- Pauvre Akira… rajouta Tôru.

Comme pour confirmer leurs dires, Harue ricana.

- Le Président trouvait que c'était préférable pour Sakamoto-sama de passer deux semaines dans ma chambre pour qu'il puisse voir comment on gère les comptabilités du conseil des élèves.

- Oh… vous savez … ça ne me dérange pas…

- Pauvre Akira… répéta Tôru.

Mikoto en profita pour demander :

- Où est-ce que vous avez mis nos vêtements ?

Harue regarda tristement le rouquin.

- Désolé… mais vos valises ont été égarées pendant le transport.

Yûjirô haussa les sourcils.

- C'est cela… et nos trousses de toilettes sont arrivées à pied après avoir demandé leur chemin à une carte ! Si je me rappelle bien, je l'avais mise avec mes vêtements masculins dans ma valise.

- Ouais ! Et comme par hasard, on a juste la trousse ! s'énerva Mikoto.

Akira regardait successivement les Princesses et Harue.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas de vêtements ?

Tôru était sur le point d'expliquer la situation à son ami quand le prof Nakahara se leva et annonça que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Il expliqua aussi l'organisation des repas durant les deux semaines après quoi il invita tous les élèves à se rendre au buffet froid pour prendre leur entrée.

- Ouais… on n'a que des vêtements de filles, dit-il, enfin, en se dirigeant vers la nourriture.

- Mais… mais c'est horrible…

Akira avait l'air horrifié.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, s'exclama le rouquin. Quand je pense que je vais devoir rester habillé en fille toute la semaine, nuits comprises… en plus on n'a même pas de sous-vêtements… je vais mourir avant la fin du séjour…

- Relax Miko-chan ! On t'a dit qu'on irait s'acheter des vêtements demain ! Et on demandera à Harue de sonner à Arisada pour lui demander qu'il nous envoie toutes nos fringues ! De toute manière, on est obligés de s'habiller en filles, alors…

Yûjirô regarda le panneau sur lequel on annonçait les plats. Aujourd'hui c'était la « Soirée de Bienvenue » avec comme menu principal des plats typiquement japonais.

- Ah ? Demain on aura droit à un dîner français !

Tôru s'extasia.

- Waahhh ! On va faire le tour du monde gastronomiquement ! Tous les jours, un pays différent avec un plat différent !

- Yeah ! J'ai jamais mangé français !

Mikoto était tellement content qu'il en avait oublié de râler mais Akira revint quand même sur le sujet.

- Si vous voulez, j'ai le numéro de téléphone du Président… je veux bien vous prêter mon GSM…

Le brun ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder Akira tristement. Le pauvre… il se faisait tirer par le bout du nez par Arisada sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'était pas le point de vue de Mikoto qui s'exclama.

- Oh ! Akira ! Tu es vraiment génial ! Merci Merci Merci Merci !

- Ca c'est du Sakamoto-Sama ! dit le blond, en lui donnant un coup de coude, histoire de le taquiner un peu.

- Mais non… c'est normal…

Le jeune homme rougissait en se grattant derrière la tête. Pour cacher sa gêne, il prit quatre plateaux et les distribua à ses amis.

oOoOo

Le dîner se passa très bien. Comme ils l'avaient deviné la nourriture était délicieuse. Normal pour un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à papoter, écouter de la musique, jouer aux cartes, … dans le petit salon annexé à la salle de repas.

Quand 11 heures sonnèrent, Nakahara-sensei se leva et annonça qu'il était temps de regagner leurs chambres s'ils voulaient être frais et dispos pour le lendemain.

Dans un claquement de chaises, tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

oOoOo

- Ahhhh !

Mikoto se coucha de tout son long sur son lit.

- Malgré cette histoire de vêtements, je suis aux anges ! Un vrai luxe !

- C'est vrai ! En plus la nourriture était dé-li-cieu-se !

Yûjirô se coucha, lui aussi, sur son lit. Mikoto se leva d'un bond.

- C'est moi qui utilise la salle de bain en premier !

Et sur ces mots, il s'enferma à double tour dans la salle d'eau.

- Quel gamin… murmura Yûjirô.

Tôru rigola.

- Non … je pense qu'il a raison de réserver sa place… d'ailleurs c'est moi le deuxième… ça prend toujours trois heures quand tu te laves, Yû…

Le blond fit une mine boudeuse.

- C'est pas vrai… ça prend le temps qu'il faut et puis voilà ! J'y peux rien si mes cheveux et ma peau ont besoin de soins spéciaux. Je suis obligé de laver mes cheveux avec 5 shampoings différents. Le premier sert à laver mes cheveux, le deuxième apporte le soin nécessaire pour réparer les pointes et fourches, le troisième élimine les pellicules, le quatrième n'est pas du shampoing mais du vinaigre qui adoucit le tout (3), ça marche mieux que les après-shampoings, et comme ça ne sent pas très bon, je repasse avec un autre shampoing pour les parfumer ! Et pour la peau j'utilise…

- C'est bon ! Stop ! Quand je dis que ça doit te prendre des heures…

- Mais non ! C'est une question d'habitude !

- Ouais… si tu le dis…

oOoOo

Après sa douche, Mikoto se coucha dans son lit et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Aucune envie d'être dérangé par les deux zouaves qui lui servaient de colocataires.

Tôru prit une douche rapide et comme il l'avait prédit, celle de Yûjirô prit une bonne demi-heure si bien qu'il se mit au lit aux alentours de minuit.

- Wahhh ! Quelle journée ! Je suis crevé !

- Ne m'en parle pas… j'ai mes yeux qui se ferment tous seuls tellement je suis fatigué… pourtant on a rien fait de la journée…

- C'est vrai, répondit le blond dans un bâillement. Bon ben… bonne nuit, Tôru.

- Bonne nuit, Yû…

Tôru éteignit la lampe et ferma le rideau, les plongeant dans le noir.

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce puis…

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

Yûjirô se retourna dans son lit. Il vit que Tôru avait les yeux ouverts.

- Moi non plus…

- Je suis trop excité ! Je veux trop être demain !

- Tu parles ! Moi aussi !

Il eut de nouveau un long silence.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu pour passer le temps.

Yûjirô haussa un sourcil (bien que ça ne se voyait pas dans le noir)

- Ah oui ? Quoi comme jeu.

- Gage ou vérité ?

Le blond rigola.

- Ok… euh… vérité.

Tôru fit mine de chercher puis demanda :

- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Le visage de Yûjirô devint rouge écrevisse… mais heureusement pour lui, dans le noir, ça ne se voyait pas. Bien sur il fallait qu'entre toutes celles qui existaient, il pose CETTE question !

- Oui… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Tôru se releva.

- C'est vrai ! Qui ça ?

- C'est une seule question ! A toi ! Gage ou vérité ?

- Gage !

Yûjirô réfléchit à un gage à lui faire faire. Il eut un sourire sadique quand il dit :

- Va réveiller Mikoto. Tu ouvres son rideau et tu cries « bouh ! »

Tôru fit mine d'être choqué mais il souriait de toutes ses dents quand il se leva et sortit du lit afin de réaliser son gage.

- Tu es vraiment le pire de tous les connards, Yûjirô.

Ce dernier lui passa la langue et dit :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tôru !

Le brun arriva près du lit du rouquin, prit une bonne inspiration et tira sur le rideau en gueulant :

- BOUHHHH !

Et il sauta sur le lit du pauvre garçon.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement qui ressemblait à une sorte de « Ouwwwahhhhh ! » qui partait du grave pour finir dans les aiguës.

Yûjirô éclata de rire.

- Trop bon ! On aurait dû filmer !

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT MALADES !

Mikoto était complètement en état de choc et il se mit à pleurer comme un gros bébé.

- Pourquoi vous êtes toujours méchants avec moi !

- Parce qu'on t'aime bien, évidement ! « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! » C'est logique, décréta le blond.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un on lui fait pas peur comme ça ! continua à pleurer le roux.

- Mais c'était qu'une blague, Mikoto. Faut pas pleurer pour ça.

Tôru lui tapota l'épaule.

- Un gage plutôt, rajouta Yûjirô.

- Promis… on va arrêter maintenant !

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

Mikoto renifla. Il était vraiment fatigué et il détestait être réveillé comme ça en pleine nuit. Quoique… peu de monde aimait ça.

- Si on te le dit !

Yûjirô fit un signe de croix sur sa poitrine.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! On ne te réveillera plus, promis ! En plus, vu comment tu as hurlé, si jamais on recommence le prof va rappliquer et nous donner une punition pour tapage nocturne.

- Pas faux… Quoique c'était vraiment drôle !

- Moi je trouve pas… râla Mikoto. Il ne pleurait plus mais il était vraiment en colère. Maintenant j'aimerais bien dormir en paix, sors de mon lit, Tôru !

Celui-ci s'exécuta et regagna son lit.

Mikoto referma sèchement ses rideaux et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

- Trop drôle !

- On aurait vraiment dû le filmer ! Rien que pour envoyer la vidéo à Makoto-chan !

Tôru ricana :

- Tu parles… elle en serait ravie ! Rien que pour avoir un objet de persuasion sur son frère !

Ils imaginèrent bien la jeune fille, avec la vidéo sur son gsm, en train de dire « Si tu ne fais pas la vaisselle à ma place, je montre ça à Mégumi ! Mouahahahaha !»

- Bon ! C'est à ton tour ! Gage ou vérité ? continua Tôru sur sa lancée.

- Gage.

Yûjirô n'avait plus aucune envie d'être interrogé sur ses sentiments.

Le brun chercha un gage pas trop difficile dans lequel Mikoto n'intervenait pas et finit par dire :

- Embrasse-moi.

- Que… quoi ?

Yûjirô n'en revenait pas. C'était quoi ça ? Des avances ?

- Tu as très bien entendu : Embrasse-moi.

Le blond essaya de reprendre contenance.

- J'ai compris, c'est bon ! Mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans ton gage étant donné que je t'ai déjà embrassé !

- Si c'est si facile que ça, dépêche-toi de m'embrasser.

Yûjirô se demanda vaguement si son ami ne l'avait pas percé à jour mais finit quand même par se pencher pour réaliser son gage.

Le visage de Tôru était très proche. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, attendant le baiser. Yûjirô fit de même et s'approcha encore.

Il avait une très nette envie de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tôru venait bien de l'inviter à l'embrasser ! Bon d'accord… c'était un gage mais quand même…

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son ami quand :

- Rzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et se recula. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Tôru venait de s'endormir.

- Tôru ?

Il poussa légèrement son ami. Celui-ci répondit d'un nouveau ronflement.

- Oh eh ! C'est quoi cette blague ! C'est impossible de s'endormir si vite !

Pas de réponse…

- Tôru ? Moshi moshi ? (4)

Il poussa de nouveau le brun. Pas de réactions.

- Tô…ru ! Ouhouh ! Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle !

Mais voilà… ce n'était pas une blague ! Tôru était une de ces personnes qui s'endormaient directement quand elles étaient trop fatiguées. Un peu comme un appareil dont on a débranché la prise de courant. (5)

Yûjirô resta assis dans le lit à regarder Tôru dormir comme un bienheureux. C'était comme s'il venait de lui mettre un vent.

Il pinça les lèvres, vexé, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Après quoi, il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du brun.

- Tu me dois un baiser, baka. (6)

Tôru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas.

Doucement, Yûjirô se pencha encore plus et l'embrassa.

- Par contre celui-là, je le garde pour moi.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son sommeil sous le regard attendri du blond qui s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

1 : Grenouille en japonais … mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez. XD

2 : Merci à mes Détective Conan 11 et 12 pour les noms des autres élèves et du professeur… ^^' Note : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de retenir tout les noms ^^'

3 : Ca peut vous paraître bizarre mais je vous assure que ça marche ! Faut juste s'habituer à l'odeur… (En faite ma mère me lavait les cheveux avec ça quand j'avais beaucoup de pellicules ou des poux… ça marchait encore mieux que les shampoings qu'on vend dans les magasins … en plus après j'avais mes cheveux tellement soyeux que j'avais des reflets dorés…)

4 : J'adore ce mot ! Les Japonais ont une de ces façons pour dire « Allô » ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre !

5 : Je vous jure que ça existe ! J'ai une amie qui s'endort comme ça, d'un coup, quand elle est trop fatiguée. Tu lui parles puis, pouf, sa tête bascule en avant et elle dort. (J'ai eu un stress la première fois que j'ai vu ça) D'ailleurs, elle a déjà eu des problèmes en classe à cause de ça…

6 : Je suis sur que vous le savez déjà mais je le dis quand même au cas où. « baka » signifie « crétin, idiot » en japonais.

Voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?

Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé ! Pfiuu… encore désolée du temps que je mets pour les écrire… pas que je ne suis pas motivée ! Bien au contraire ! Mais je suis d'un naturel paresseux… si bien que quand j'ai des idées et que je suis couchée dans mon lit à ne rien faire, j'ai trop la flemme d'allumer mon ordi, d'ouvrir Word et de le taper (même chose avec un papier et une feuille). Par contre quand je suis emballé, je peux vous écrire trois chapitres d'un coup ! Et en plus, comme j'ai d'autres fics à terminer, je jongle entre elles. Enfin… vous devez vous en ficher… pardon !

Je promets de terminer plus rapidement le chapitre 3 ! Promis promis ! En attendant… si vous voulez m'envoyer des petits mots d'encouragement, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ^^ chacune de vos reviews me donne le courage d'ouvrir Word ! Encore merci à vous !

Naru12021


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Il était une fois...

Genre : Humour, romance

Disclamer : Les personnages de Puri Puri ne sont pas à moi (sauf Shin-chan) mais à Tsuda-nounours-sama xP

Note de l'auteure : Hello les gens, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour), après une longue absence de 7 mois... -_-" et dire que j'avais promis d'être plus rapide... je suis une incapable ! *Se jette à l'eau*

Enfin... Voici donc le chapitre trois de "Il était une fois...", c'est dans ce chapitre que vous constaterez qui est mon personnage préféré ... (si vous n'aviez pas déjà compris auparavant...) car je n'ai fait que le décrire lui... (et pas les deux autres... pardon Tôru... pardon Mikoto... vous aurez votre tour vous aussi... un jour...)

J'ai essayé de faire encore plus comique que les deux premiers chapitres... j'espère donc vous faire bien rire... (*prie dans son coin* Petit Seigneur Jésus, faites que les lectrices/lecteurs de cette fic rient aux éclats sinon je vais passer pour une parfaite idiote ! Amen !)

Bon, avant de commencer je vais remercier mes 5 reviewers !

Pomme Bleu : Merci ! Promis ! Je ne serais plus défaitiste ! Sinon... je voulais te remercier pour une chose que tu as faite indirectement... j'ai été faire un tour sur ton profil de pour voir les différentes fics que tu écrivais... et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert le magnifiquement manga de Kyou Kara Maoh ! Il est vraiment génial ! Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir (indirectement) ce manga ^^ Merci aussi de suivre cette fic, toi qui avait déjà reviewer dés le premier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres !

Yosshi : Je me demande pourquoi je te réponds... mais pour pas faire de jaloux ! Même si je te l'ai surement déjà dit en face à face, merci pour ta review ma p'tite Yosshi d'amour ! 3

Magorna : Toi aussi tu mets trois plombes pour t'endormir... c'est vrai que sa réaction est bizarre à Tôru-chan mais je pense que tu comprendras assez tôt en lisant ce chapitre ^^

Baka-chan : Arigato ! Arigato ! Ta review était purement génial ! Merci ! J'ai jamais eu une review aussi jolie ! C'est grâce à cette review que j'ai pu terminer le chapitre 3 plus vite ! Merci beaucoup vraiment !

Aleonia : La ? Y a dû avoir un bug au moment où tu as posté ... car je n'ai eu que ton "La !" alors, j'ai supposer que c'était "la suite !" (à moins que ce soit "la ferme !" mais bon... je préfère penser que c'est "la suite !") Merci beaucoup, quand même, pour avoir pris la peine de reviewer ^^

Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont mise (moi ou la fic) en alerte !

Et donc, je fais place à la fic ! Yeah ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : … les Princesses et leur problème de salle de bain. **

De la lumière filtra à travers les rideaux du baldaquin, venant titiller les paupières de nos chères princesses.

Yûjirô ouvrit un œil et grogna. Déjà le matin ? Il n'avait pas assez dormi… vraiment pas assez.

Grognant de plus belle, il tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir la lumière dans les yeux mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Tôru qui dormait comme un bienheureux, la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est fou à quel point il perd tout son charme d'un coup… » pensa-t-il en regardant son ami ronfler.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête pour l'enfoncer dans le coussin. C'était cool les lits à baldaquins mais pas très très pratique… s'il devait à chaque fois se réveiller avec la lumière de l'aube, à la fin de la semaine il ressemblerait à un vieux panda…

« Je vais avoir des cernes horribles… j'espère que le maquillage pourra cacher ça…»

C'est alors que quelqu'un tira les rideaux d'un coup, faisant entrer toute la lumière.

C'était Nakahara-sensei.

- Debout les Princesses ! C'est pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée ! On a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Yûjirô grogna de nouveaux et mit la couverture sur sa tête.

- Je t'ai vu, Shihôdani ! Tu es réveillé ! Ne fais pas semblant ! Allez Kôno, toi aussi ! Debout ! Les autres élèves sont déjà levés, eux !

Tôru se réveilla et se frotta les yeux puis, dans un bâillement, s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulations et en murmurant, d'une voix pâteuse, un « Ohayooo… »

Le prof s'était dirigé vers Mikoto en criant :

- Debout Yutaka !

Celui-ci se retourna dans son lit en grognant un truc qui ressemblait à :

- Veucordormirunpeu…

- Si tu ne te réveilles pas de suite, je donne la permission aux autres élèves de venir te réveiller à leur façon… N'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna et Yûjirô vit le reste de la classe, devant la porte de leur chambre, en train de se disputer pour mieux voir.

- Wahh… la Princesse Tôru-chan est trop mignonne au matin ! 3

- Non ! Moi c'est Miko-chan que je veux voir ! 3

- Rahh ! Je vois pas Yû-chan… elle est de l'autre côté du lit !

Mikoto poussa un hurlement et se cacha dans la couverture en criant :

- Sensei ! Faites-les sortir !

Ce qui excita encore plus les élèves.

- Trop mignonne ! Miko-chan ! 3

- Je veux la serrer dans mes bras !

- Et moi, la réveiller à ma façon !

Et voilà que les élèves se dirigèrent vers le lit de Mikoto qui hurla de plus belle.

Mais une aura meurtrière les fit stopper net.

- Vous… fichez… le… camp !

Yûjirô tira sur les rideaux du baldaquin et posa un pied par terre.

- Yû-chan ?

Les garçons parurent étonnés en voyant la sublime princesse (qui n'avait plus rien de sublime) se diriger vers eux d'un air menaçant, sa robe de nuit rose (ben oui… ils n'avaient que ça à mettre) retombant mollement sur ses épaules, ses cheveux qui, généralement, était lisses et bien coiffés, tombaient pêle-mêle sur son visage lui donnant l'air d'un fantôme, sans parler de ses horribles cernes à la L dans Death Note.

- Je ne suis pas lavé… ni coiffé… ni maquillé… et vous, vous osez venir ici !

Les gamins reculèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Hii ! La Princesse Yû fait peur !

- Elle s'est fait posséder par Sadako (1) pendant la nuit !

- C'est plus une princesse, c'est une sorcière.

Yûjirô, qui avait continué sa course jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, s'arrêta dans son geste et se retourna, un regard de tueur, et murmura :

- J'ai pas très bien entendu…

Tôru, toujours assis dans son lit, marmonna un :

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que Yûjirô n'était pas du matin.

Les élèves (et le professeur) terrifiés, se jetèrent à plat ventre avec un :

« Gomen nasai ! »

Yûjirô haussa les épaules, et avec un dernier « Fichez le camp », entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte.

Le professeur Nakahara se gratta le derrière de la tête et murmura :

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

Akira apparut accompagné de Harue et dit :

- Je vous avais prévenu, sensei !

- Eh oui ! Il faut toujours écouter Sakamoto-sama ! dit Harue d'un air sérieux.

- Je vois…excusez-moi…

Et il sortit avec les autres élèves.

Mikoto poussa un soupir de soulagement et courut vers la porte pour la fermer à clé.

- Juste au cas où… se justifia-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour regarder ce que Natashô leur avait prévu comme vêtements pour aujourd'hui. (Oui car sur chacun des vêtements, il y avait un post-it sur lequel était marqué la date et l'heure à laquelle il fallait les porter.)

Tôru lança un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bain et soupira :

- Yûjirô a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

- Je suis sûr que ça va me retomber dessus… râla le rouquin, tout en sortant une jupe de l'armoire.

- Il y a de fortes chances, en effet, confirma Tôru.

- Rahh ! Tout ça c'est de la faute du prof !

- En plus, on aura sans doute pas droit à la salle de bain ce matin, ajouta le brun en lançant de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la porte.

Il se dirigea vers une coiffeuse qui se trouvait au fond de la chambre, en face de l'armoire, sur laquelle étaient posé le maquillage, une brosse à cheveux, une bassine et une cruche d'eau parfumée à la lavande.

- Bon… on va devoir se débrouiller avec ça… c'est mieux que rien…

- Tss… tout ça c'est de la faute du prof… répéta Mikoto.

Ils se changèrent en silence, se lavant chacun à son tour dans la bassine (les pauvres -_-' en plus l'eau était froide) et s'aidant pour mettre leur maquillage.

Tôru n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers la salle de bain.

Une fois habillé et maquillé, Tôru frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau et cria :

- Yûjirô ? Nous, on est prêts ! On y va déjà, d'accord ?

Aucune réponse.

Le brun continua :

- Yûjirô ?

- Laisse tomber, Tôru ! Il boude que les autres l'aient vu sous son vrai jour…

Tôru se mordit les lèvres mais finit par suivre Mikoto dans le couloir.

Akira leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir à sa table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

- Tiens… Yûjirô n'est pas là ?

- Il est encore en train de se changer, murmura Tôru en prenant un bout de pain dans un panier.

Mikoto se retourna pour regarder le thème d'aujourd'hui qui était inscrit sur le tableau à côté du buffet tout en disant :

- Il boude ! A cause du prof et des autres élèves ! Oh… aujourd'hui c'est de la cuisine française !

Tôru leva les yeux au ciel.

- Evidement que c'est de la cuisine française puisqu'on a du pain ! Tu aurais pu deviné sans regarder. Y a que les français pour mettre du pain à chacun de leurs repas…

- Oh, ça va… je n'ai jamais été en France ! Je pouvais pas savoir !

- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais été en France mais tout le monde sait ça !

- Ben pas moi !

Tôru allait répliquer mais Akira stoppa court à la dispute.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur Tôru… normalement, tu ne parles pas comme ça à Mikoto…

Tôru se tut et mangea en silence même si chacun des aliments lui donnait la nausée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? continua Akira en voyant bien qu'il y avait un truc qui embêtait la princesse brune.

- Rien…

- Laisse tomber, Akira ! Il est juste énervé parce qu'il n'a pas assez dormi hier soir ! Ca vous apprendra à Yûjirô et toi de faire les cons jusqu'à deux heures du matin !

- C'est pas ça… je ne suis pas fatigué…

Mikoto renifla avec prudence une confiture à la fraise, se demandant quel goût ça pouvait avoir, et demanda :

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je pense que c'est de ma faute si Yûjirô est de mauvaise humeur…

Akira haussa les sourcils, étonné.

-Ben… pourquoi ? C'est pas toi qui a demandé au prof de venir vous réveiller… non ?

- Ben oui… si l'autre râle c'est de la faute du prof, pas de la tienne, grogna Mikoto en étalant la confiture sur son pain après l'avoir goûtée.

Akira confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas… hier, j'ai demandé à Yûjirô de m'embrasser.

Mikoto, qui était sur le point de mordre dans son pain, le fit tomber dans son chocolat chaud sous l'effet de la surprise. Akira, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux, encore plus étonné.

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Tôru haussa les épaules et répondit :

- C'était pour un gage ou vérité…

- Et quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ? demanda Akira, le rouge aux joues.

- Il a enfin avoué ses sentiments ? Ou alors, on avait tout faux et il t'a envoyé paître… mon pauvre Tôru…

Tôru fit non en fronçant les sourcils d'un air énervé.

- Non ! Il a encore fait semblant de rien, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas de m'embrasser bien que je sentais sa gêne… alors, comme j'étais énervé qu'il n'a pas profité de l'instant pour avouer ses sentiments, j'ai fais semblant de m'endormir !

Oui, parce que Tôru était au courant de tout. Et depuis longtemps en plus. Il n'était pas assez débile pour ne pas remarquer les regards que lui lançait le blond et en plus, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué… Akira et Mikoto, eux aussi, étaient au courant.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda ce dernier.

- C'est vrai… tu aurais pu en profiter…

Tôru et Mikoto lancèrent un coup d'œil étonné à Akira, lui qui était si chaste, qui rougit de plus belle.

- Ben quoi… c'est vrai, non ?

- En tout cas, continua Tôru, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un même s'il n'a pas voulu dire son nom… enfin… c'est pas dur à deviner non plus…

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'en tout cas, tu l'as sûrement mis de trèèèès mauvaise humeur et que du coup, ça va me retomber dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre ! bougonna le rouquin en essayant de reprendre son pain qui flottait dans sa tasse.

- C'est sûr… murmura Akira en regardant vers la porte. En plus, il n'est toujours pas là…

Tôru se mordit de nouveau les lèvres. Il se demandait pourquoi son ami mettait autant de temps. Akira rompit, de nouveau, le silence.

- En fait… je me demande pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout court que tu es au courant et que tu l'aimes aussi… ça irait plus vite, non ?

- Ben… c'est que… si ça se trouve, on a tout faux et j'aurais l'air malin si j'avoue mes sentiments et que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Mikoto haussa les épaules, la bouche pleine, avala et dit :

- Un homme doit savoir prendre des risques ! Si je n'étais resté qu'au point « Et si elle ne m'aimait pas, je fais quoi ? », je ne serais jamais sorti avec Megumi !

Tôru croisa les bras.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas à Yûjirô de prendre des risques ? Ce serait plus simple pour moi que ce soit lui qui m'avoue ses sentiments en premier !

- Oui mais… vous n'irez nulle part avec ce genre de propos… tenta Akira, doucement.

Mikoto, lui, frappa des poings sur la table.

-C'est aux hommes de prendre les devants ! Tu te dois d'y aller en premier.

Tôru riposta direct :

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Yûjirô est aussi un homme ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrais prendre les devants !

- Parce que sinon ce sera toi qui sera considéré comme la « femme » du couple… répondit le roux d'un air sombre et terrifié. C'est-à-dire que tu joueras le rôle du uke et tu devras aussi faire tout les caprices de Yûjirô…

Mikoto frissonna. Rien que d'imaginer Yûjirô en tenue de dominatrice, un fouet en main, en train de faire subir il ne savait quelles horreurs au pauvre Tôru lui glaça le sang.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, si c'est pour Yûjirô, fit remarquer le brun.

- Tu es fou !

Mikoto se leva d'un bond et se mit à divaguer.

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'un uke peut subir ! Je l'ai vu dans un manga à Makoto ! C'était horrible ! Le seme lui faisait ********, puis ******* et enfin ****** ! Sans parler de ******** et de ******** ! (2) Et le pire c'est que le uke y prenait plaisir !

Mikoto termina sa tirade en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues d'un air terrifié.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi choqué de toute ma vie !

Akira et Tôru regardèrent le rouquin d'un air ahuri.

- Tu as quand même des lectures douteuses, Miko-chan… je ne te savais pas comme ça…

- Pauvre Mikoto…

Mikoto se rassit, en rougissant !

- Je n'y peux rien ! C'est ma sœur qui a laissé le livre traîner là où tout le monde pourrait tomber dessus !

- Oui mais tu as quand même feuilleté les pages pour savoir autant de trucs…

- C'était très voyant ! N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué !

- Mais bien sûr…

Mikoto voulut répliquer mais Akira, en bon arbitre, cessa la dispute en demandant :

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Yûjirô met vraiment beaucoup de temps… je veux bien croire que se maquiller prend longtemps mais ça va faire bientôt une heure et il n'est toujours pas là… ?

Tôru se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle, comme si Yûjirô allait faire son entrée, mais il ne vit personne.

- Oui… c'est bizarre… le matin, il ne prend jamais autant de temps… c'est le soir qu'il se lave les cheveux…

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave… un accident est toujours vite arrivé…surtout dans une salle de bain…

Tôru se tordit les mains d'un air stressé.

- Ca ne peut quand même pas aller jusque là… hein ?

- Je sais pas… répondit Akira.

- Il s'est peut-être suicidé.

Mikoto venait de dire ça mais on voyait bien dans son regard qu'il déconnait.

- Mais oui, c'est ça… t'as pas meilleur comme argument ?

Tôru rigolait.

- Ben quoi… si ça se trouve, le vent que tu lui as fait hier l'a peut-être touché profondément dans son estime et il a décidé que la vie n'avait pas de sens si l'a personne qu'il aimait ne l'aimait pas en retour et après…

- Voyons, Mikoto… Il ne faut pas dire de telles choses… murmura Akira.

- De toute manière, le mot « suicide » n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire de Yûjirô ! Il s'aime trop pour ça ! (3)

Ils se mirent à rire tout les trois mais on pouvait sentir un léger trouble dans leurs voix.

- Ca me rappelle une histoire… commença à raconter Akira. Celle de mon oncle Kôtarô… comme Yûjirô, il était très narcissique… et puis un jour, la femme qu'il aimait l'a quitté sans même donner une seule explication… et mon oncle s'est suicidé en se coupant les veines…

Un silence pesant tomba sur la table et sans même se regarder, ils se levèrent en même temps et coururent jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel.

Ils passèrent devant Nakahara-sensei qui arrivait seulement dans la salle à manger.

- Ben voyons… qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? On ne court pas comme ça dans les couloirs.

Les gamins ne l'écoutèrent pas et commencèrent à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- N'oubliez pas que le car d'excursion arrive dans environ une heure ! Soyez prêt quand il arrivera ! continua à crier le professeur.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre en quelques secondes et entrèrent en trombe dans celle-ci. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Yûjirô devait encore être dans la salle de bain !

Tôru tapa contre le panneau de la porte et demanda, calmement :

- Yû ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu en mets du temps…

Aucune réponse…

Un malaise s'abattit dans la chambre. Tôru se racla la gorge et toqua plus fort.

- Yûjirô ? Tu es là ?

Toujours rien. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci demeura fermée.

D'un seul mouvement, les trois garçons commencèrent à tambouriner à la porte.

- Yûjirô !

Et encore une fois, ce fut le silence radio.

Est-ce que Yûjirô s'était réellement ouvert les veines comme l'oncle d'Akira ? Non… ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire un truc pareil !

« Il a dû faire un malaise… » pensa le brun. « C'est plus plausible que la thèse du suicide… »

- Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher une personne du personnel qui aurait un double des clés…

Mikoto se porta volontaire et partit en courant.

Tôru se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, imaginant le pire des scénarios.

Plus Mikoto prenait du temps à venir, plus son angoisse augmentait et il finit par craquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Mikoto ! Il en met du temps !

Akira était tout aussi anxieux et, lui aussi, finit par craquer.

- On a pas le temps d'attendre la clé ! Laisse-moi faire !

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et, dans un « Yahh ! » assourdissant, donna un coup de pied latéral à la porte et le verrou se cassa sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! demanda le membre du personnel qu'avait amené Mikoto.

Tôru, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'Akira venait de faire, se dirigea vers la porte en priant. Il se demanda sur quel genre de scène il allait tomber. Malaise ? Noyade ? Suicide ? Meurtre ? (Tôru a tendance à dramatiser un peu…)

Il ouvrit donc la porte d'un coup de pied et fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle de bain pour tomber sur… un Yûjirô, en parfaite santé, qui était en train d'enfiler sa jupe.

Celui-ci, qui était dos à la porte, avait des écouteurs d'ipod dans les oreilles et était en plein dans le geste « passer sa première jambe dans la jupe ».

L'entrée en trombe de Tôru et des autres le fit sursauter et il lâcha la jupe qui tomba au sol.

D'un mouvement, il se retourna, ses cheveux magnifiques, peignés à la perfection, retombant doucement sur ses épaules qui étaient, elles, recouvertes de simples petites bretelles d'une magnifique chemisette en dentelle rose, brodée avec les plus grands soins ainsi que la petite culotte assortie à l'ensemble.

D'un geste simple, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et mit ses mains, d'un air accusateur, sur ses hanches. Il ne manquait plus que l'arrière-plan à fleur et la scène aurait été _perfect_.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel Tôru et le petit groupe contemplèrent, la bouche entre-ouverte, la Princesse de l'Est en sous-vêtements.

Tôru poussa un soupir de soulagement, Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel et Akira rougit de la plante des pieds à la racine des cheveux.

L'homme qu'on était venu chercher pour ouvrir la porte était entré à la suite du groupe et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle.

Yûjirô, toujours avec ce même air d'apollon, finit par briser le silence.

- C'est porte ouverte ou quoi ? J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

Le type se ressaisit en secouant la tête et avec un « Excusez-moi mad'moiselle ! » attrapa Akira de telle sorte à lui cacher la vue et sortit à reculons de la salle en laissant les deux présumées « filles » régler le problème. (C'est qu'il n'était pas au courant que c'était des mecs…)

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda le blond d'un air trèèès furieux.

Mikoto se défendit au quart de tour.

- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps ? Et puis, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas quand on frappait à la porte ? On était inquiet nous ?

Yûjirô ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous avez frappé à la porte ? Je n'ai rien entendu… j'ai dû mettre la musique trop fort… mais si j'ai pris autant de temps, c'est parce que j'ai fais une séance épilatoire.

Effectivement, ces jambes brillaient tellement elles avaient l'air lisses et douces et aucun poil disgracieux ne pointait le bout du nez, que ce soit sous les aisselles du beau blond ou son maillot.

Tôru soupira de soulagement en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Ouff… tu n'es pas mort !

- Pourquoi je serais mort ?

Tôru se mordit les lèvres.

- Ben… tu mettais tellement de temps à descendre qu'on a commencé à s'inquiéter… Ca peut arriver vite, tu sais, les accidents…

Yûjirô haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

Tôru continua à se justifier, se tordant les doigts d'un air gêné.

- Imagine que tu aies glissé en sortant du bain et que tu te sois cogné la tête contre le bord de la baignoire… ou encore, que tu te sois endormi et noyé… ou que la chaudière de l'hôtel soit vétuste et que du monoxyde de carbone s'en échappe et que tu te sois asphyxié… ou alors…

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! La salle de bain est un endroit hostile ! coupa le blond.

Il sourit intérieurement, Tôru s'était inquiété pour lui !

Celui-ci se tut et contempla fixement le tapis de sol de la salle de bain, fuyant le regard de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de cette nuit…mais il finit tout de même par rajouter entre ses dents :

- C'est Mikoto qui a commencé avec ça !

Ce dernier, qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début, releva la tête brusquement en criant :

- Tôru ! Espèce de traître ! Tu essayes de me faire porter le chapeau ! C'est Akira qui nous a fait flipper avec l'histoire de son oncle Kôtarô ! Pas moi !

- L'oncle Kôtarô ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit Tôru, qui trouvait que leur situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça pour oser parler de la thèse du suicide.

D'un geste, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, les joues rouge tomate tellement il était embarrassé mais Yûjirô le retint par la main.

Les yeux fixés, à son tour, sur le tapis de sol, il murmura, les joues en feu :

- Merci… Tôru… de t'être inquiété pour moi…

Tôru ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Yûjirô était tellement mignon comme ça, en sous-vêtements de fille, la tête baissée, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage qui avait prit une légère teinte rose. Il aurait tellement voulu le serrer très fort dans ses bras mais il s'en abstint.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. L'un ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux de l'autre qui, lui, regardait obstinément ses pieds.

Finalement, Yûjirô sentit le malaise qu'il venait de causer et lâcha la main de Tôru comme-ci il venait d'avoir eu un choc électrique.

Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle de bain en murmurant entre ses dents un « Vous êtes vraiment pénibles, tout les deux ! »

- On va te laisser te changer…

Tôru se retourna, suivit le rouquin le plus rapidement possible et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Yûjirô suivit ce dernier du regard, les yeux dans le vide, attrapa sa jupe et se remit à l'enfiler. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement dans son geste, réalisant l'étendue de la situation.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

oOoOo

Tôru demeura silencieux quand Mikoto relata les faits à Akira qui avait été jeté à la porte.

- En tout cas, maintenant, on est sûr d'une chose ! Yûjirô doit vraiment être amoureux de toi, Tôru ! Tu devrais aller, sans plus attendre, lui faire part de tes sentiments !

Akira souriait et regardait son ami avec insistance, comme pour le pousser à aller déclarer sa flamme au blond.

Ne voulant pas parler de ça, Tôru changea de conversation.

- Moi, ce dont je suis surtout sûr, c'est que Sakamoto-sama est, en fait, un ninja… bien que je m'en doutais un peu… mais casser la porte d'un simple coup de pied ! On ne voit ça que dans les films d'action !

- C'est vrai ça ! commenta Mikoto. Comment tu as fais ça ? Tu as dû recevoir un entraînement spécial !

Akira rougit et tenta de se justifier :

- Mais non, voyons… C'est ma grande sœur qui fait du karaté et elle…

- Mouais… c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

- Trop flippant…

- Mais arrêtez voyons ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

Tôru n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Yûjirô, de sa démarche princière, fit son entrée dans la pièce sous le regard excité des autres élèves. Encore une fois, il avait l'air de celui qui ne pensait à rien, comme si les événements de la nuit dernière et de ce matin ne s'étaient jamais déroulés.

Ce fut comme lors de ces spectacles, quand le projecteur principal n'éclairait que la star qui venait d'entrer sur scène. En tout cas, ce fut l'impression qu'eux Tôru quand il constata que le silence était tombé dans toute la pièce et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Yûjirô.

Celui-ci portait, à l'instar de ses collègues, une jupe à volant rose pâle descendant jusqu'au genou (Vous voyez ? Ce genre de jupe que, quand c'est toi qui la mets, tu as l'air d'un boudin…), un simple chemisier blanc qui, sur Yûjirô et les autres Princesses, donnait l'impression d'avoir été fabriqué avec un fil argenté (alors qu'en faite, c'était juste du synthétique), le tout accompagné de ballerine blanche à talons et de deux rubans, un recouvrant le cou et l'autre les cheveux, de la même couleur que la jupe.

C'était un ensemble plutôt simple mais Yûjirô portait ça avec tellement de grâce et d'élégance qu'on aurait dit qu'il était sortit tout droit d'un shôjo manga.

- Kyaah ! Princesse Yû est arrivée !

- Elles sont enfin toutes les trois !

- Quelle beauté !

Yûjirô fit un geste de la tête (style « L'Oréal ») et s'avança près de ses amis.

Le trio était enfin au grand complet.

Nakajima et Togano s'approchèrent d'un air honteux.

- On… on voulait s'excuser pour ce matin, Princesse Yû… On…on aurait pas dû entrer dans votre chambre…

Yûjirô les accueillit, un sourire colgate aux lèvres.

- Voyons ! Ce n'est pas à vous à vous excuser ! Mais plutôt à la Princesse Tôru !

Le cœur de Tôru fit un raté dans sa poitrine… alors Yûjirô lui en voulait au point de le rendre responsable de sa mauvaise humeur matinale devant tout le monde ?

Les élèves, eut aussi, parurent étonnés.

Mais Yûjirô sourit encore plus joliment et ajouta :

- Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des câlins la nuit dernière, ne me laissant pas un seul moment de répit, si bien qu'au final, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi de ma nuit.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Tôru qui, lui, était tellement soulagé de voir que Yûjirô ne lui en voulait pas qu'il se prêta aussi au jeu, refaisant un remake de la mode « Hitaachin » d'Host Club. (4)

- Voyons, Yû-chan ! Ne raconte pas ça à tout le monde ! Tu vas me faire rougir.

Yûjirô attrapa les mains de son meilleur ami.

- Oh, Tôru-chan ! Tu étais tellement beau à ce moment de la nuit que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en parler aux autres… excuse-moi…

- Oh ! Yû-chan ! Mon amour pour toi ne pourrait se résumer qu'à une seule nuit !

Mikoto tira la langue, dégoûté. Yûjirô ne put passer devant un tel affront.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Miko-chan ! Le lit est assez grand pour nous y glisser tout les trois !

Le rouquin vira rouge brique.

-Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

C'en fut de trop pour les élèves normaux, Princesses + Yuri + partie à trois = hémorragie nasale.

- Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai des images qui affluent dans ma tête !

- C'est trop beau !

- Kyaaah ! Vous êtes génial !

Nakahara-sensei fit alors son entrée, le regard sévère.

- Allez ! Finis vos délires ! Le car est arrivé !

Dans un bruissement de chaises, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Yûjirô attrapa deux-trois croissants dans le buffet (ben oui, il avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner) et suivit ses amis à l'extérieur.

Tôru souriait. D'un des plus beaux sourires qu'ils avaient jamais vu sur son visage. C'était assez pour bien commencer la journée.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve que ma fin est bizarre... j'aurais du peut-être finir autrement...

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis avec une p'tite review ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

A la prochaine (et je promets de faire plus vite cette fois...)

Naru 3

1 : Nom japonais de Samara dans le film « Le Cercle » qui, au départ, est une œuvre japonaise.

2 : En fait, la phrase est auto-censurée par Mikoto lui-même.

3 : Dixit Watson dans Sherlock Holmes XD

4 : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, honte sur eux ! Je vous conseille ardemment ce manga !

Chibi : Je squatte la fin de la fic pour passer une petite annonce…

Ma petite Naru, le mignon petit écureuil qui vous écrit cette jolie fic, là, eh ben elle a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. ^w^ *sort le champagne*

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? _Otanjôbi_ _omedetô Naru-chan ! Bon annif' ! Happy birthday !_

*amène un chibi Yûjirô dans la robe d'Alice in Wonderland, enveloppé d'un gros nœud, et l'envoie à Naru avec un Shinosuke en bonus*

Ca mérite bien une review, non ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite ! Excusez-moi du retard... En espérant que ça vous plaise !

(Message de la secrétaire de Naru : profitez bien de ce chapitre, parce que vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir du tout : le site l'a refusé au moins dix fois. Ah que c'est beau la technologie.)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** … la Princesse de l'Ouest vs. l'orang-outan.**

Mikoto en avait assez.

Le car venait à peine de démarrer qu'il voulait déjà en sortir.

Non. Pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause d'une bande de garçons en manque qui n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler mais c'était à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait à l'arrière, là où les Princesses étaient assises. Un silence lourd pesait…

Tôru écoutait de la musique en regardant par la fenêtre. Yûjirô, assis à côté de lui, feuilletait un magazine d'un air absent.

Mais ce qui énervait le rouquin, ce n'était pas ça – pour une fois qu'ils étaient calmes tous les deux, il allait pas râler – mais les regards en coin qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement sans même le remarquer.

Tôru observait Yûjirô en cachette et dès que celui-ci levait la tête de son livre, il détournait les yeux et continuait à observer la route.

De même pour Yûjirô qui levait la tête de sa revue quand il était sûr que le brun regardait par la fenêtre.

C'était assez pénible quand on voyait tout ça de l'extérieur.

Mikoto lança un regard vers Akira qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

Il avait une très nette envie de les secouer afin qu'ils fassent, enfin, leur coming-out ! Sauf que s'il faisait ça... Yûjirô le massacrerait d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Il préféra donc se taire et entamer une conversation avec Akira.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au zoo.

Heureusement pour le rouquin, l'ambiance redevint normale dès qu'ils posèrent le pied en dehors du bus.

Le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel et Yûjirô sortit de son sac une paire de lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez.

Oui, Yûjirô était un garçon pénible. Oui, il était très énervant quand il l'ennuyait toute la sainte journée. Et oui, ça devenait une vraie torture quand il réussissait à faire entrer Tôru dans son jeu. Mais Mikoto devait bien avouer qu'il admirait le blond malgré tous les supplices qu'il lui faisait subir.

Qui d'autre que Yûjirô Shihôdani pouvait porter avec autant d'aisance une mini-jupe ? Qui d'autre que Yûjirô Shihôdani pouvait transformer le simple geste de mettre des lunettes de soleil en une scène hollywoodienne du dernier film en vogue ? Qui d'autre que Yûjirô Shihôdani pouvait donner l'impression d'un arrêt sur image dès qu'il apparaissait dans un endroit rempli de mecs ? Et Tôru en était la parfaite copie.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, on aurait dit que tous les bruits dans le parking, dans la file pour aller chercher son ticket d'entrée et, même, dans le zoo s'étaient interrompu. On aurait dit que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour permettre aux trois Princesses de faire leur entrée. Que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés que sur eux.

C'était une chose très perturbante et très énervante pour le rouquin.

Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui qui causait tout ça mais bel et bien les deux autres. Lui, il n'était là que parce qu'on l'y obligeait. Il complétait. Alors que Tôru et Yûjirô avaient ça dans le sang. Mikoto ne serait pas étonné s'il apprenait que, plus tard, l'un des deux était devenu acteur professionnel ou mannequin.

Il était sûr aussi que, si ces deux là n'étaient pas avec lui, personne ne le remarquerait. C'était évident.

- Arrête de tirer la tête, Miko-chan, lui dit le blond.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Tôru. On dirait un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers sa potence.

- Si tu continues à tirer une tête pareille, tu feras fuir les animaux et on sera venus pour rien.

- Ce serait embêtant.

Rahh ! Qu'ils étaient énervants à se moquer de lui non-stop !

Il allait répliquer quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos. Il se retourna et vit que Sakamoto lui souriait. Ce dernier lui murmura :

- N'y fais pas attention. Ils disent ça pour te taquiner.

Ah ! Il était génial, Sakamoto-sama ! Il suffisait d'une simple phrase de lui pour qu'on se sente mieux.

Mikoto décida qu'il passerait toutes ses vacances avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par devenir bons amis eux aussi, comme avec Tôru et Yûjirô.

Le GSM d'Akira vibra alors.

- Tiens ? Un message de Mitaka !

Tôru et Yûjirô grognèrent. Ils n'appréciaient pas trop ce garçon.

Mitaka avait été 11ème dans le classement des meilleurs élèves de l'école et n'avait donc pas pu participer au voyage. (Au grand plaisir des deux autres)

Mikoto trouvait ça dommage, c'était un garçon génial. Un vrai homme, lui !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-il à Akira.

Le garçon rougit légèrement et dit :

- Ben… il demande si tout se passe bien. Si je passe de bonnes vacances. Il me dit aussi qu'il s'occupe de tout avec Arisada pour quand je serai président et que je reviendrai de vacances… pour l'année prochaine…

- Quel garçon prévenant… ironisa Yûjirô.

- Je suis sûr qu'un jour il te poignardera dans le dos pour prendre ta place en tant que nouveau président, continua Tôru.

- Mais non… voyons… murmura Akira, le regard triste.

- Bien sûr que si ! continua Yûjirô sans remarquer le regard d'Akira.

- C'est évident ! rajouta Tôru.

Mikoto craqua. Il était peut-être la Princesse la moins bien des trois mais lui, il ne manquait pas de tact comme ça, au moins. C'était évident que Mitaka comptait beaucoup pour Akira et là, ils étaient en train de l'insulter devant lui !

- Vous allez arrêter un peu, tous les deux ! Bande de jaloux !

- De quoi je me mêle… commença Yûjirô.

Mais Tôru finit par remarquer la tristesse dans le regard d'Akira et marcha sur le pied de Yûjirô pour le faire taire.

Akira, qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur son gsm, releva la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Tôru. Il eut un sourire crispé et dit :

- Je vais aller aider le prof pour les tickets d'entrée. Je reviens.

Et le voilà parti, la tête basse.

Un silence gêné accompagna son départ.

- Vous êtes vraiment des crétins ! râla Mikoto.

Pour une fois, Yûjirô ne répliqua pas et baissa la tête d'un air honteux. Tôru, lui, continuait à regarder Akira de loin d'un air gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que Sakamoto soit ami avec lui ?

- Tu as raison… marmonna Tôru. On ira s'excuser auprès d'Akira quand il reviendra…

Yûjirô acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis reprit son air habituel et attrapa Mikoto par le bras.

- Tu es un perspicace mon petit Miko-chan ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Mais non ! Je te complimente !

- Je suis pas un idiot non plus !

Yûjirô partit en rigolant, rejoignant le groupe d'élèves. Tôru l'imita.

Ah là là… Ce Yûjirô… Mikoto ne savait définitivement pas quoi penser de lui.

La visite du zoo fut une vraie torture. Encore une de plus dans le lot d'horreurs qu'avait compté cette année.

Premièrement, tous les garçons du parc les reluquaient sans arrêt.

Deuxièmement, ils devaient s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes afin qu'on puisse les prendre en photo devant tel ou tel animal.

Et troisièmement, Yûjirô et Tôru n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui.

Le pire moment de la journée de Mikoto fut quand ils arrivèrent près de l'enclos des orangs-outans.

- Regarde Miko-chan ! Il te ressemble ! Tu trouves pas ?

Yûjirô leva la main pour montrer un des singes qui avait l'air de bouder.

- Ah oui ! Il te ressemble vraiment ! rit Tôru.

Même Akira, qui avait pardonné à Tôru et Yûjirô, rigola.

- Je ne ressemble pas à un singe !

- Princesses ! Une photo devant l'enclos ! S'il vous plaît !

- Oh oui ! Et après, on vous photographiera devant les girafes !

- Et les félins aussi !

- Oui oui ! Et les flamands roses !

Yûjirô et Tôru tirèrent Mikoto par le bras pour faire la pose devant le singe boudeur.

C'est à ce moment là que Mikoto le sentit.

Quelqu'un venait de lui pincer le postérieur !

Hurlant, il se retourna pour voir qui était le coupable de ce crime infâme et il constata avec horreur que ce n'était autre qu'un des singes qui avaient passé sa main entre les grilles.

La petite bête fit un geste obscène (c'est-à-dire un coup de reins en avant – si vous voyez où je veux en venir) et partit se cacher derrière un rocher, ne lâchant pas la Princesse rousse des yeux.

- J'ai l'impression que Mikoto a une touche, fit remarquer le blond.

Tôru éclata de rire alors que le rouquin faisait un énorme bond en arrière, hurlant de plus belle.

- Non ! Non et Non ! Je n'ai pas de touche ! Ce n'est qu'un débile de macaque !

- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde… il ne te lâche pas des yeux.

Et effectivement, le petit singe fixait Mikoto de ses petits yeux noirs.

Pour éviter d'avoir encore plus la honte, Mikoto s'éloigna de l'enclos des singes pour aller voir celui des lions.

- Faut pas le prendre comme ça Miko-chan ! Tu devrais être plutôt fier que même les singes tombent devant ta beauté, continua Yûjirô.

- Arrête ça !

Pour clôturer la conversation, Mikoto s'assit sur un banc, les bras croisés, d'un geste boudeur.

- Faut que tu arrêtes de prendre la mouche à chaque fois qu'on te taquine, dit Tôru en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Quand tu boudes comme ça, ça nous donne encore plus envie de t'embêter.

- Mais si vous savez bien que ça m'embête, pourquoi vous continuez ?

Tôru haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Parce que c'est amusant.

Il secoua sa jupe et se dirigea vers l'enclos des lions, Yûjirô le suivit.

Mikoto se leva pour le suivre mais il sentit qu'on lui pinçait les fesses une seconde fois.

Il se retourna, sans hurler cette fois, prêt à frapper l'immonde créature qui venait de commettre ce crime irréparable et vit que ce n'était, non pas un singe ni même un élève de sa classe, mais une vieille personne qui était assise à côté de lui.

Le petit vieux lui fit un petit sourire coquin et lui envoya un faux baiser.

Mikoto était outré ! Si même les petits vieux le draguaient, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?

Heureusement une jeune femme vint lui porter secours.

- Grand-Père ! Mais voyons ! Que faites-vous ?

- C'est une jolie d'moiselle !

- Vous voyez bien que vous la dérangez !

La jeune femme aida le vieil homme à se lever et l'emmena vers un autre groupe de personnes du troisième âge. Elle fit une rapide courbette vers Mikoto et dit :

- Veuillez l'excuser.

L'homme fit un petit clin d'œil à Mikoto avant de se retourner vers son groupe.

Mikoto remercia le ciel que personne n'avait remarqué ça et se promit de n'en parler à personne. Déjà qu'il allait en baver avec le singe, fallait mieux pas que les deux autres crétins apprennent pour le grand-père.

Non… franchement… une journée au Zoo habillé en fille, ce n'était pas la joie.

La journée se termina tranquillement et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Tôru et Yûjirô relataient leur journée en commentant chacun des animaux qu'ils avaient vus.

On aurait dit que ce qu'il s'était passé au matin était totalement oublié.

A la place, l'histoire de l'ouran-outang et Mikoto était devenu la préférée de toute la bande. Même le prof en riait encore.

Au final, Mikoto n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était aller se coucher et oublier, le temps d'une nuit, le calvaire qu'il venait de subir.

Ils dînèrent joyeusement et la soirée se termina avec une veillée dans laquelle le prof avait organisé des petits jeux où ils devaient mimer les animaux qu'ils avaient vus aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, l'histoire du singe revint en force et c'est avec soulagement que Mikoto regagna son lit.

Il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'acheter des vêtements masculins et se demanda tristement si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Il songea aussi avec amertume qu'on n'était qu'au deuxième jour de deux longues semaines de tortures et il préféra ne pas songer à ce qui allait l'attendre le lendemain.

Mais jamais il n'imagina que quelque chose de bien plus terrible que les singes, les moqueries et le petit vieux drageur allait se produire durant ces vacances…


End file.
